wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffith Fawkes
Griffin Nathaniel Fawkes is a baker and current owner of My Little Cupcake, a bakery specializing in custom and creative cupcakes located in downtown Washington, DC. Griffin Fawkes is portrayed by actor Penn Badgely. Personality Griffin is, at the core, just an overgrown child. If something doesn't interest him, generally he will choose to disregard or ignore it for something that he considers more fascinating and worthwhile if there is something that falls into that category nearby. Cartoons are his favorite sort of television, and anything educational will probably be changed after about six seconds. He doesn't want to waste any time on anything so boring as the history channel or CSPAN. Especially CSPAN. You could call him a perpetual optimist, because he ALWAYS sees the bright side of things. Sometimes this is actually a negative because it prevents him from seeing the danger in certain situations. It means that he trusts people if they give her even a slight reason to, regardless of how potentially dangerous the situation may look from the outside. It also means he's the BEST possible target for ANY sort of manipulation, other than a simple changing of his own mind. For being outgoing and friendly, Griffin is unusually stubborn when he has settled on his opinion of something. When it's been formed it is cemented and and trying to undo it is like trying to undo crazy glue on your two fingers. Generally trying will just make you bleed. When dealing with stress Griffin often tends to ignore his problems until the last possible minute. It is not healthy, to say the least, but it is how he copes. Unsurprisingly, this does not fix whatever problems he is facing. Instead he just procrastinates in dealing with whatever problem it is and then is forced to confront it when it is generally much worse than it would have been when he would have just dealt with it in the first place. However confrontation not only worries him , it also makes him feel sick to his stomach with the sheer thought of having to deal with something so distressing and serious. With work, play, or anything else Griffin has a very simple work ethic. Work hard, play hard, and nothing in between. His job is something he enjoys greatly, and so the fact that it is work doesn't even cross his mind. He puts over a hundred percent into everything he does, especially when it is for other people. He loves baking because it is something that other people can then enjoy. Making people smile is his favorite thing in the entire world- the major reason he became a baker. If given a cupcake and it's very difficult not to smile. History Griffin was born and raised in Miami, Florida to a fairly conservative family as the middle child. He grew up practically living on the beach whenever he was not in school or sleeping. School was difficult for Griffin, his ADD making it difficult for him to concentrate on topics for extended amounts of time. Thanks to this issue he could not get into any university after graduation. Instead, Griffin attended a local culinary institute in Florida and commuted from home. He got a degree in pastry arts .After he got his degree, Griffin worked doing odd jobs from Florida up the east coast, stopping whenever he ran out of money and sometimes being forced to sleep on a bench or in an alley way. Finally while he made it to DC he found a little old German lady who needed help keeping up with the demands of her bakery. Without any family to help her she hired Griffin for pennies but gave him food and let him stay in the tiny excuse for an apartment above the bakery. Griffin took over most of the baking duties that she was falling behind in. When she passed away, her money and house were donated to charity since she had no immediate family- however a little money and the bakery went to Griffin for being such a diligent pupil and helping her before her death. Griffin has been in charge of the store for a total of four months, and has burned through all of the money that was left to him and will have to shut down the bakery soon if he doesn't find someone to fix his financial situation soon. He has been looking for a business partner to help take care of the accounts and business aspect so he could focus on the baking. Relationships Skills Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Played By: Krys